


Meet Me In The Middle

by pinkroses5508



Category: Iron/Frost, The Avengers
Genre: M/M, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkroses5508/pseuds/pinkroses5508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dangerous, Arrogant, Reckless</p>
<p>Just another description of Tony Edward Stark. But he didn't expect the woman he loves to pack her bags and leave him due to his life threatening actions. Despaired, the billionaire needs to find a way to survive living without Pepper, an impending doom of an Chitauri attack, and a certain God of Mischief...</p>
<p>Oh, and a annoying Director Fury</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frost/Iron

Chapter 1-

Desperation has reached a new low, Tony thought with sullen. He drank from his glass, yet again indulging in the fiery burn it made in his throat and the coldness it spread throughout his chest. He knew this was further damaging his liver and kidneys and the rest of his other organs, but he just didn't give a damn. Why should he when everything he cares about have been torn away from him?

He missed her- Pepper, his little strawberry blonde girlfriend who'd decided enough was enough, and broke up with him. No, broke up wasn't the proper word for it; more like she'd torn and ripped his heart apart with the fact that she'd been cheating on him with her personal assissant, Derek.

What kind of name even was 'Derek'? It's the name of a douchbag, who Pepper had said spends time with her and doesn't have the reputation of a playboy. What Tony doesn't get is that Pepper knows he has changed since they've been together. He remembers how only four and a half hours ago she had been in his lab, fidgeting anxiously and nervously stuttering under his gaze as she spoke her reasons why she was leaving him. The word playboy was thrown about. Like that was actually an excuse! 

Tony, with unsteadiness, stumbled his way over to his bar and clanked loudly as he rummaged through his large drink selection, humming under his breath. His usual beverage was Whiskey, but it seems in the last hour he has drunk all of it. With an grunt, he picked out the Vodka and twisted the lid before gulping three times. Tony waited for the alcohol to take affect and he sighed in relief when he felt the pleasant numbness. Nothing was better than the feeling which alcohol brought to him.

He reminisced about the last few years of his life. He remembers Pepper always being there for him, making sure his business was in tip-top shape and made sure he had enough rest or food whenever he locked himself in his lab. She was his anchor in his dangerous, hectic life and he doesn't need to be a genius to understand she wanted a stable man. He was too reckless, stubborn and arrogant for her to be able to stand. 

Maybe if he'd removed his suits earlier. Maybe if he had stopped himself from making the mistake of letting the press aware of his home address in Malibu she would still be here, next to him. She would be lecturing him on drinking too much and locking his Vodka away. He knew JARVIS would be on her side, despite being an AI Tony had created to obey him in the first place. 

Or maybe if he hadn't let himself be captured she wouldn't feel like her life was in danger.

If he wasn't so intoxicated- if he hadn't let Pepper persuade him into destroying all of his suits- he would've heard the thud on the platform outside the penthouse suite. He would have also heard the echoes of two pairs of feet making their way into his tower and the clanking of metal. But he wasn't sober, and he was also fresh out of Iron Man suits. Damn Pepper and her smile, Tony thought to himself as he took another swing.

"Man of Iron!" Shouted a booming voice, startling the billionaire and making him choke on his drink. He spluttered the liquid out of his throat in surprise and grimaced as he punched his fist into his chest several times to clear his airways. Taken aback, the billionaire looked up and instantly frowned when he saw the familiar blonde God of Thunder.

"Hey, Barbie," Tony started, Vodka bottle hanging dangerously loose as he held up his hands in welcoming. "Next time you want to visit can you use the door? Thanks."

Thor frowned. "I did use the door. That one right there," he pointed out to the door which led to the platform outside.

Tony sighed. "The front door. I meant the front door. You know, the one people normally use to ring the doorbell? Ring any bells?"

Thor didn't reply as he watched the billionaire look down at the floor, immediately feeling annoyed that some of his expensive Vodka have been spilt on the floor. But Vodka can be replaced. Unlike Pepper, unlike his heart which was still unbelievable raw from its injury. Despite having an arc reactor instead of a real, human heart, Tony Stark still has the ability to feel, to be hurt, contrary to popular belief. The only reason he had an playboy reputation was because he never knew what love felt like before. He'd never felt the need to know what it felt like; until Pepper. And now she's gone. 

Along with his heart.

"So, what brings you here to my humble adobe?" Tony drawled, slurring slightly as he leaned on counter of his bar, Vodka bottle hitting the surface.

"Stark, I wish to speak to you of utter urgency." Thor stated.

"Go on," Tony gestured, waving a hand to let Thor continue. 

"Asgard is currently under attack from a force which is unknown. But whoever has started the attack is in league with the Chitauri."

Tony frowned, suddenly feeling slightly more sober. "You mean the aliens from the Battle of New York? How is that possible? I personally sent a nuke to their mothership."

The blonde God shook his head. "That was only a small fleet of the army. There are five other of these 'motherships' you name attacking Asgard."

"And if they're attacking one of the other realms, why are you here and not there, you know, using your hammer?"

"I have come to discuss something with you," Thor said with urgency.

"Well, can we discuss this tomorrow?" Tony asked. "Because I'm drunk off my ass and nothing sensible will come out of my mouth. Especially if this meeting is about the impending doom of the universe."

"I do not have time to play games, Man of Iron. I need-"

"No longer Iron Man," the billionaire interrupted. "So, you can stop calling me 'Man of Iron' and call me Tony."

Frustrated, Thor sighed. "Tony, I need your help in keeping something hidden from Director Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D."

Interest piqued, Tony let himself straighten up from his slouching figure and moved around his bar, walking towards Thor, stumbling as the flooring seem to sway underneath him. "And why would you need something hidden from S.H.I.E.L.D anyway? What would you need hidden? Not some powerful relic or something stupid like that, right?"

Thor shook his head. "No, nothing like that of great importance. But something greater is needed to be taken care for."

"Like what?"

Thor smiled. "Let me show you."

The Crowned Prince of Asgard stepped to the right and revealed the raven-haired, narrow figure of his younger adopted brother Loki. Tony sucked in a breath, cursing fate inwardly. Why did the universe hate him? At first it was Afghanistan, then the palladium poisoning, New York and now it was the war criminal which started the Avengers in the first place. 

"Why," Tony stopped himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thor. Why is he here?"

"I need somewhere safe for Loki to be hiding. The attack on Asgard was a message concerning Loki."

"Well, what do they want with you?" Tony asked rudely, pointing a finger in the God of Mischief's direction.

The God in question shrugged his shoulders. "I am in the dark, just like you, Anthony."

The billionaire grimaced, sticking out his tongue like he'd tasted something sour and bitter. "Nope, no. That will not do. Just call me Tony. Or Stark. Neither matters."

Loki grinned, but didn't say anything in return. 

Tony eyed the raven-haired God for a moment before glancing back at the Thunder God, raising an eyebrow when he saw his serious stiff posture. "Okay, okay. Let's hear you out before I chuck Rudolph out the window. By the way, that would be called payback," he said that last sentence to Loki.

"Of course," Thor said, gaining the billionaire's attention. "I need you to keep Loki hidden here. He needs to be somewhere safe and Midgard is the last realm the Chitauri would think of searching."

"Not true," Tony argued. "They came here by your insane brother," he heard a disgruntled groan came from said insane brother, "and his attempt to become King of the World didn't exactly plan out. They would be expecting him to be here. Especially if his loyal brother wanted to keep him uninjured and away from Asgard. I presume they would be attacking there pretty soon?"

Grimly, Thor nodded. "I fear so. The All-Father has declared the assembling of all known armies. He hopes an peace offering of my brother would pacify the graveness of this endeavour. He wants me to warn you of these bad tidings and to make sure you have time to prepare for war."

"You think the Chitauri would come here?" Tony questioned, taking a gulp of his Vodka. He slightly swayed on his feet, which only Loki had caught as Thor answered.

"They will come indefinitely, I am afraid. Whenever they come, either after succeeding in gaining Asgard or not, is the question. Midgard is seen as the least important of the Nine Realms."

"Great," Tony groaned. "We're seen as the babies of the universe."

"Age wise," Thor injected, "yes, you are the youngest of Yggdrasil. But it doesn't make you any less necessary."

"Wait, isn't Yggdrasil the tree thingie?"

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes as Thor nodded. "The branches of the Tree of Life connect all of the realms together. In legends, they say the Goddess of Life created the BiFrost when she felt her flesh body die and she used her ominous powers to let beings travel anywhere on her unity body."

"So, you're saying the Goddess of Life is omnipresent? She's basically God?"

"No, she was an Goddess," Thor insisted. 

"Midgardians have many interest in religious aspects, Thor," Loki suddenly said. "This 'God' they speak of is apparently the unseen creator of the universe and everything in it. 'He' decides who lives and where they go when they die."

"Like Hel?" Thor enquired.

"Like Hel," Loki confirmed.

During this exchange, neither noticed as Tony suddenly swayed, collapsing against the back of his couch. His side leaned uncomfortably on the furniture, his Vodka bottle cluttering onto the floor, but stayed intact. The sudden noise disrupted the two Gods from their conversing and both of their heads whipped round to see the awkward form of the drunk billionaire.

"Tony!" Thor reprimanded, getting closer to the billionaire to help him to his couch. "What has dissatisfied you so much you desire the need to intoxicate yourself?"

Tony didn't response with his words but with an nearly inaudibly grunt as the Thunder God set him on his couch. "Stupid...Pepper...stupid JARVIS..."

"Yes, Sir?" Voiced the billionaire's AI, startling Thor while Loki seemed indifferent towards the computer system. 

"I didn't say anything, J!" Tony yelled at the ceiling as he laid back on his couch, grasping for the Vodka bottle which was no longer between his fingers. 

"Of course not, Sir," the AI said, which suspiciously sounded like sarcasm. "But I do recommend going to bed, Sir. Your sleeping patterns are irregular as they can already be. You need sleep to function without fail."

"Sleep. Ha!" Tony chuckled hysterically, throwing his arms in the air, not noticing Thor peering over the back of the couch to look down at him with concern. "Like I get any sleep anymore."

"Whatever do you mean, Tony?" Thor asked, distressed at the sight of the mentally unstable mortal.

Tony ignored Thor's enquiry and giggled to himself, slapping his hand on the blonde God's bicep. "Did I tell you about Norse mythology? It says that Frigga isn't your real mother and that Loki is actually King of Jotunheim. By he isn't blue, so he couldn't be an demonized smurf. Maybe he's an smaller version of the blue people from Avatar..."

The billionaire trailed off, muttering to himself, not noticing the way Loki had gone tense when he'd mentioned the home of his true heritage. Only Thor, Frigga and Odin knew of his true Jotun natural form. When Loki returned to Asgard for his crimes, the public wasn't informed of his true form and this unnerved the God of Mischief. He had expected Odin to announce his traitorous side, but the King of Asgard kept this little bit of information between him and the rest of Loki's adopted family. 

The raven-haired God watched as Thor fussed over the mortal, the way he used to fuss over Loki whenever he was injured or sick. The sight made him remember the times when he used to believe Thor was his blood and just before he figured out Thor was the favourite to Odin. Before jealously settled inside his core, Thor and him used to be close, close as brothers could possibly get. Their vengeance in battle and war was notorious throughout the Nine Realms, scaring enemies away before they could even attempt to fight the two Princes.

After an particular attack from Jotunheim, Thor was praised by this victory by Sif and the Three Warriors, by the public and by the King and Queen. It was the first time Loki truly knew Thor was seen as the Golden Prince, the perfect warrior compared to him. It was that time Loki found himself in his adopted brother's great shadow. And the bitterness grew from there.

"Tony," it was Thor's voice which snapped him out of his thoughts. The blonde God shook the billionaire's shoulders lightly, getting an moan in response. "Tony, we need to continue discussing Loki's safety."

"Oh, for god sake!" Tony mumbled, exasperated, the Vodka bottle from the floor suddenly appeared in his hands as he took a swig. Loki suspected Thor had given into the human genius. "He can stay the night, but we can continue this talk tomorrow morning. I feel myself crashing any minute now."

Thor nodded his gratitude towards the mortal before turning to Loki, uneasiness settled across his face. "I am sorry for this, Loki. If it was safe, you'd still be in Asgard."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Safe? I'd be in prison, brother. And the whereabouts of the dungeons are well-known throughout the Nine Realms. Here, on Midgard, I won't be bound to something as small as the prison cages and I will be able to use my magic to defend myself if necessary."

"I do not know how to take this circumstance," Thor admitted. "It seems you get the most benefits out of this, despite being the target."

Loki grinned, hiding his slight fear. "Think what you want to think, Thor. But this wasn't my idea, was it?" He said venously, implying that this was Odin's fault.

The Crowned Prince didn't take the bait. "Father knows what he is doing."

"Does he now? Does he know no matter how hard he tries the Chitauri are coming, along with their unknown leader? Does he know the enemy is closing in on him and Asgard? Tell me, Thor, Odin's Son, what hope is there?" Loki bursted out with raging bitterness.

"There is always hope, as long as he has control," Thor argues.

Loki chuckled darkly. "He fears what he cannot hope to control. I used to be under his influence, but now I know he has nothing over me. In his eyes I am a criminal needing to be locked away because he knows he cannot control my thoughts or desires."

"You might be considered to be an criminal, but you are still family to me. No matter how hard you try to force a wedge between us." Thor insisted. 

Loki scoffed but didn't respond to the pleading Asgardian. He watched as Thor stared at him for a long moment before the blonde God turned and picked up his hammer from the small side table by the couch. Absentmindedly, he flipped the hammer in the air and caught it, face stoic as he thought of Asgard's predicament. He knew the All-Father had sent Loki to Midgard so he wouldn't be able to cause any damage. He'd sent Thor to keep an close eye on him and also as the Protector of Earth.

It was early when the first wave of the Chitauri attacked; just passed dawn. Thor had been in a meeting with his Father about the Treaty with Nidavellir when the bells had sounded. Thor had Mjölnir straight into his hand and Odin materialised Gungnir out of thin air. Odin ordered the guards to seek out the intruders and defend the palace at all costs.

Without thought, Thor decided to fly to the BiFrost and was startled to see the Chitauri, who were climbing out of a black hole; the same one Loki has fallen through years prior. But the Asgardian brushed off his shock and started to fight the Chitauri, defending Asgard to the best of his abilities.

Only two hours later the first and second wave of the Chitauri was dealt with. The third wave was different to the first two, due to the leader handing Odin a letter demanding Loki. Immediately, Odin had agreed to give said God, but Thor's persistent of keeping his brother away from the barbaric creatures eventually tired the King and had agreed to send Loki into hiding.

Loki, unawares of the motives but knowing someone was attacking Asgard, was still in his prison, using his senses to listen out for either the victory or downfall of the Eternal Realm. With his magic he made illusions of himself appear in several locations throughout Asgard to watch the fight. His muscles had tensed, fear slicking down his spine when he saw the first Chitauri. As soon as he saw it, he de-materialized his duplicates and rigidly stood in his cell, fists clenched.

Some time later, Tho had entered the prison cells and ordered the release of his adopted brother, not answering Loki's constant mock questions and witty comments. The Trickster God finally stopped talking when he stepped into Odin's presence, noticing the hostile expression on the Asgardian King's face.

"It has come to my attention that the Chitauri forces are becoming difficult to penetrate and if I shall die in battle I still need my heirs. Despite what you think, you are still considered my son and a Prince by the public, Loki."

"Have I, a stolen relic, finally found his usefulness?" Loki had mocked with venomous spite. "But you are still banking on Thor's return, are you not? He is, after all, the true Son of Odin and Asgardian. You would never let someone with my heritage on the throne."

Odin's real eye twitched. "Even if I agreed with you, I would not be able to speak my thoughts if I am dead. If I die, the burden of the throne will be decided between the two of you. Both of you are suited for the throne, no matter concerning your previous actions. The Queen has seen a future where one of you will be on the throne, and another future with one of you on Midgard."

"Did she say which one of us?" Thor inquired.

Odin glanced at the raven-haired God before returning his gaze to his blonde son. "You know your Mother never truly state what happens in her visions. But I have faith in her abilities and her reasons for keeping it a secret. Now, I need both of you to be sent to Midgard immediately. I fear the next wave of attack could appear on the middle realm and as centre of Yggdrasil the possibilities of attacking the other realms in a specific order would be hard to figure out."

'What is the real reason you are sending me to Midgard? " Loki suddenly spoke up, glaring at the old King. He took a step forward, gracefully avoiding Thor's outstretched hand. "I can detect a lie when I see one. Tell me the truth, Odin."

Odin sighed, his lips thinning in reluctance to answer his estranged son. "In time, you will understand. And before you reject my forewarning, take care of the things you will discover during your time on Earth. But be wary of the one who the Midgardians call Nickolas Fury- he is an foe from old age."

Loki only responded with an raised eyebrow, but inside he was silently seething. How many times will Odin- the one he used to call Father- keep things from him? He was no longer under the influence of the King and he no longer trusted or had any ties to the old Asgardian; except for the title of God of Mischief and lies, which was appointed by Odin, and also condemned as a war criminal. 

Not another word was spoken between the trio as Odin tapped his staff, Gungnir, against the floor of the room and magic from the BiFrost made it possible for a portal to appear in the centre of the golden room. 

Odin stepped to the side as the two Gods made their way to the portal, Thor entering first with Mjölnir raised in his hand to direct his way to Midgard. The portal sent out energy crackling towards the Thunder God and was pulled, making his way to Earth. Loki was next, stopping short to look at the old King.

"After all of this, will I be returned to my prison?" Loki asked, knowing he was pushing his luck.

Odin raised an eyebrow and smiled grimly. "If you somehow stop the Chitauri and help the Nine Realms with its recovery, the prison will not be your reward."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Loki turned away from the King and stepped into the multicoloured portal, using his magic to follow the route to Earth. The one place he tried to conquer, the one place he knew the Chitauri would look for him last. 

A snoring brought Loki out of his thoughts, his eyes snapping to the sleeping mortal on the couch. The mortal was lying haphazardly on the furniture, the blue glow of the arc reactor piercing through his black T-shirt. Wincing at the way he was awkwardly positioned, Loki used his magic to set his legs back onto the cushion of the couch and his arms tucked into his chest, just above the arc reactor. 

Satisfied, the Mischief God flicked his wrist and a blanket appeared on top of the mortal. He left the penthouse suite, hoping for the small mercies he had conjured would stop Tony from killing him instantly on sight. The Trickster God had an inkling that the mortal would not remember everything from the night before when morning comes.

And just from escaping Asgardian prison and the Chitauri, Loki didn't want to be killed before he can become King of Asgard.

~×~

Any questions?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Waking up to sun was not something Tony wanted to wake up to.

The harsh rays of the light made him squint in disgust as he turned his head to the back of the couch, hangover banging in his head due to his sudden movement. He hissed and brought a hand to his forehead and tried to rub it in an attempt to soothe the headache. It didn't work.

Groaning, the billionaire clutched the blanket covering him and pulled it over his head, trying to isolate himself from the world. For a second- for a split second- Tony forgot about his broken relationship with Pepper and his more broken heart. But just like that, his peace was ruined with the reminder of the cold Pepper-free bed in his private room and the fact that he was allowed to sleep in without the strawberry-haired woman lecturing him on his own industry and meetings. He wondered if she will still keep her job as CEO of Stark Industries, especially since it's in her contract.

He would still be able to see her everyday, knowing she won't be ending up in his bed at the end of the day, that she will be kissing another and not him. That killer smile which always made her face glow with radiance and beauty- also, her legs were too long and too damn sexy to be allowed walking round with him around. How can he not fall in love with the every person who has always been there with him? The very person who he has always tried to protect, even if it meant endangering his own life? The person who was there helping him through his dark days after he returned from being kidnapped and tortured from the Ten Rings and the palladium poisoning? 

Damn Pepper and her ability to crawl into his heart- metaphorically. Her constant stubbornness against his own stubbornness was humourlessly enduring. No one else has ever really been entertaining to the billionaire- well, some were but they never lasted long enough either in his company or the potential enemies they'd make being friends with Iron Man. 

And then, she has the audacity to say that she's fallen in love with someone else! She declared that his life was far too hectic and dangerous for her life with. Yet, he was the one always saying that she shouldn't be with him because she was always going to be a potential target victim. Hell, he had even erased and destroyed all of his suits just for her, and now that he's no longer a hero he'd thought she would be happy with just him. But, no. She just dumps his ass and decides she's running off with her douchbag of an assistant. What a bitch.

But he still loves her.

He sighed, feeling tears prick in his eyes. He wasn't going to cry- he was a man of science. Ain't nerds and scientists supposed to be devoid of all emotions and still live with their moms? Yeah, Stark, no stereotyping right there. But he seriously wasn't about to cry. Nobody likes a crybaby, especially the toughies from S.H.I.E.L.D and the other members of the Avengers. Steve uses anger and a punching bag to release his emotions. Bruce cannot get angry or emotional unless he wants to become the Hulk, Thor only seems to show bravery and child-like sentiment. The two agents, Natasha and Clint never showed any type of emotion- they were experts in the method of cold manipulation. Tony considered himself to be the most emotionally unstable member on the team. And that has only been proven even more due to his broken heart.

"You know, if you keep making those noises I'm calling the doctor," a voice spoke suddenly, startling the billionaire. With a jerk, the billionaire sat up and whirled round to see a smirking Clint, who was flicking an knife in the air and catching it effortlessly. The archer's skills was something Tony envied. Specifically, the way he can use many weapons, even an bow and arrow. He meant that no one even uses such an mediaeval method of weaponary anymore. Without his suits, he was vulnerable, while Clint could still use a gun or any other weapon. 

Tony grumbled, pinning his digits against his forehead as his head pounded painfully. He knew it was a bad idea to drink as the hangover would be agony, but he must not had cared in the moment as he drank all of his whiskey. Plus the Vodka, he reminded himself when he saw the smashed broken pieces of glass on the floor next to him. The smell of alcohol was pungent in the air and he was so tempted to drink even more. One, to get rid of his headache, and two, to numb the ache in his chest.

Clint whistled, gaining the billionaire's attention. "Whoa, what made you have a hissy fit last night? Or was it one of your fancy parties?"

"Yeah, too bad you couldn't come," Tony mocked, hiding his despair behind a façade. "The models were so hot."

Clint eyed the billionaire. "And Pepper was okay with this?" Tony's heart clenched at her name. "I mean, I'm surprised she hasn't already lectured you or at least slapped you into next Tuesday. Where is she anyway?"

Tony closed his eyes, looking away from the archer. "She's already left for Stark Industries. You know, her job?"

"Ah, the job you never actually worked for," Clint said with sarcasm.

"I do not work for it anymore," he corrected. "Remember: I only gave her the CEO job a few years ago."

"And what did she do before that?"

Tony mumbled to himself, no longer wanting to talk about her. "She was my personal assistant." He replied shortly, glaring at the archer to ask another question. The archer might have trouble experiencing emotions himself, but he was a master of detecting them on others. He figured out the billionaire was sore concerning the topic of Pepper Potts, even if he didn't know the reason why.

"Whatever," the archer said, trying to change the subject. "Fury wants to have a meeting."

Tony groaned inwardly. Why did the universe hate him? Why can't he just swallow himself up in his self-pity and block out the world with his toys? 

"About what?" The billionaire finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

Clint shrugged. "Something about alien energies. He wants you to trace it."

Tony blinked, memories hazing into his mind from last night. "We won't need to. Thor arrived last night on my tower and decided to stay in for the night."

"Did he explained why he has returned?"

Tony frowned. "Something about a war and the Chitauri. I don't know, I was too drunk to remember."

"That's your downfall, Stark: you never seem to find anything serious," Clint chuckled, not sounding amused at all. "You say you're a hero, yet what have you done to support that?"

Suddenly enraged, Tony jerked up from the couch and threateningly glared at the archer. "You have no right. No right, at all! Who was it when the nuke was coming to obliterate the city decided to push it into the portal? Who was it when you needed time decided to stall Loki? Despite being absolutely terrified of the outcome? Who is always helping S.H.I.E.L.D whenever they need it, weapon-wised or financially?"

Clint sneered. "But that is what all you can do now, isn't it? You have no weapons, no suit and a useless arc reactor in your chest. What use is it except keeping you alive? At least when you still had the suits you were a proper member of the Avengers. Now, you're just a liability."

The billionaire seethed; chest panting as his heart hammered. "Get out of my tower."

Clint stared defiantly at him for a long moment before speaking. "Gladly."

Tony watched as the archer stomped out of the took and to the elevator, mockingly waving at the billionaire. When the doors slid shut, Tony groaned and used his left hand to support his weight. He still felt weak on his legs and he still had the headache pounding mercilessly inside his head. 

He closed his eyes, his free hand clenching its fingers into a fist. The despair in his heart seemed to be only heavier than it was before and he wanted to remember what happened last night, but his trademark drunkenness ruined this for him. He remembered something about an war and the Chitauri, including Thor and some Vodka; he couldn't help but think something was missing. An important piece of the jigsaw puzzle from his memories

And he really wanted to know who had placed the blanket on him.

"That was quite an performance," spoke a sweet, mesmerising voice.

Tony gulped, lungs suddenly starting to burn up. He knew it was the symptoms of an anxiety attack, but he couldn't let her know. He has never told her of them, and he was hoping to keep it that way. No more insult to injury.

"Pepper," he whispered, voice wavering on her name slightly. He glanced up from his leaning form and turned to meet her gaze. Her eyes caught his, and the heart inside his chest stuttered on seeing her face; especially so soon after the break up.

She smiled but it was clearly a false one. She straightened herself, slipping on her professional mask. "I have come to discuss terms of my employment of CEO and for the rest of my stuff."

He exhaled, feeling bitterness pooling in the bottom of his stomach. Of course she wouldn't just return for him, but for her job. Tony swallowed something down the back of his throat, hoping to stabilise his burning lungs and keep the calm façade.

"Well, are you keeping the job?" He asked nonchalantly. Inside, he was clearly hoping she'd say yes and he'd still be able to see her. Despite knowing she would be ending up in Derek the Douchbag's bed.

"If you still have me," she spoke cautiously, trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

Tony smiled to himself, knowing she could see. "Of course I'd still have you. You're the best CEO in the world and you take care of everything perfectly. My company would've withered and died without you. Please, you can stay and keep the job. But, if it's too much, I understand."

Or not, Tony though bitterly to himself.

Pepper nodded. "If the contract is still intact, I will continue as normal. But this doesn't mean anything other than work, right?"

Grimly, he gave his own nod in return. "Work, right. Only work." He stared at the woman in front of him, remembering the moment she decided to break up with him. At first, Tony hadn't believed what passed her lips but one look in her eyes and he knew she was determined and would not be persuaded to stay with him instead. His name was the last thing he heard yesterday as she left his private lab, not glancing back as she walked out of the tower.

"Shall I do my daily rituals?" Pepper questioned, quirking an elegant eyebrow.

Tony nodded absently. "Yes; do what you normally do. And remind me if anything need signing or something."

"Sure," and with that utterance, Pepper left the room, her heels clicking behind her as she walked towards the penthouse suite and to their old bedroom. Tony hoped she didn't notice the empty cold bed where he never made it last night. And if she did, he prayed she wouldn't say anything. He didn't want her lecturing him, especially after what she did to his heart.

Peppers are supposed to be spicy and sour, he mused to himself as he left the room to go to his lab. He guessed she lived up to her namesake.

~×~

Eight hours and twenty-three minutes later, it was just turning evening and Tony was exhausted. The fact that his annoying robot Dum-E, which he took from his house in Malibu, kept tripping over fallen instruments and his constant need for Tony's approval agitated him. He had created Artificial Intelligence so he wouldn't need anyone to rely on his attention; frankly, it was him who relied too much on JAVIS and his other robots to help him.

Maybe he should just stick to machines. Yes; he can admit he can get sentimental about his technology, but it wasn't anything deep. With machines he wouldn't make the mistake of giving his heart to them as they don't have emotions. Though, he did suspect his AI had a sarcastic undertone whenever he reprimanded him.

Sighing, he leaned his chin on his knuckles, blinking drowsily as he tried to keep himself awake. Sleeping wasn't an option for him. Too many nightmares disturb him and he didn't want to become frustrated at himself for failing to keep the dreams at bay. It was always the same: him entering the portal with the nuke and falling unconscious as he fell back through. It terrified him that he was dead, or nearly dead, for two whole minutes. He was used to the danger of potential death- but he never actually felt it before. It was something which he now considers if he ever did find himself in a dead end situation.

Letting his eyes close, the images flashed in his mind. He remembered the way the Chitauri ship was designed; the way it exploded into obliteration when he'd let go of the nuclear missile. The sensation he felt when his suit lost power and the ability to provide clean oxygen to him while in space. The roaring in his ears as his heart started to ease its beating, quickly turning silent as he fell through the portal. The closing of his eyes as his felt his breath leave his body-

A hand placed on his shoulder was the thing which snapped him out of his dreamlike state. Startled, he yelped as he stood up from his desk and hit the intruder with what he had in his hand- a hammer. Pretty ironic, considering the circumstance, when he sees the intruder as the blonde Asgardian.

Disoriented, he sighed in somewhat relief and let's the hammer fall back to his desk. Scowling, he looked up and glared at the Thunder God. "Did you have to scare me like that? I could have a heart attack you know."

"My apologises, Stark," Thor rumbled, frowning slightly. "But I did not mean to cause you any harm. I only wish to say my gratitude towards letting Loki stay."

Tony, who was absently listening as he was looking down at blueprints on his desk, sharply looked back up and his mouth twitched. "Loki...? As in your brother? The evil, deranged God who tried to take over the world? He's here? When did this happen?!"

Thor frowned, confused. "Last night. You declared it was fine for him to stay the night until an practical hour. And I deem it the right time to discuss this further."

Tony rubbed his hand down his face, exhausted. "Last night I was drunk. For clarification, I am not in a good way to make decisions. Specifically ones which involve criminals. Where is he anyway?"

"He is currently in one of your spare chambers," Thor answered.

Tony crossed his arms. "And what's stopping him from escaping and rampaging on the city?"

"The fact he needs protection," Thor replied. "It bores heavily on him that the Chitauri are now his foes, wanting to punish him for his failure to take over Midgard and give them the Tesseract. He hasn't spoken anymore of this to anyone, even me." At this, he looked down, saddened.

The billionaire swallowed, clicking his tongue as he thought. "And how do you promise he won't try to screw us over? I mean, he hates the Avengers and they all live in this tower. When they do eventually find him here they'll attack immediately."

"I have hope by then you would diffuse all type of tension and weaponary when they finally encounter my brother." Tony sighed, turning off his technology as he stalked out of the lab, Thor right behind him as he locked the room. No one was allowed access to his private lab and if anyone tried to enter without permission JARVIS would sound the alarm. The best security system. Even S.H.I.E.L.D's pathetic attempts to hack into his system were always futile.

"What if I refuse to stop your brother from being decapitated?" Tony inquired, grinning.

"Then I will prevent all attacks," Thor stated.

The billionaire pursed his lips. "I'm sure four on one wouldn't be easy to defeat. Especially if one of them was an uncontrollable raging green beast."

Thor turned to look down at the billionaire. "Four? Do you mean you would not hurt my brother?"

"Well, if he attacks first I'd intervene," Tony admitted. "Otherwise, I would help stop them. Anything to keep my tower from being damaged in any way possible."

Thor nodded but didn't reply as they walked out into the living room, Tony beelining towards the bar. He searched through the many bottles and he knew his longtime maid had restocked his whiskey. He took down a bottle and filled an glass halfway. He sipped it and leaned an elbow on the counter, noticing how Thor was patiently waiting.

"So," Tony started, "explain again why you're here?"

The Thunder God cleared his throat. "An attack was sprung on Asgard. It was Loki's previous allies: the Chitauri. I do not know how they managed to get in Asgard and pass Heimdall, but they found a way to enter. On the third wave, the leader gave us a message demanding Loki and the surrender of Odin."

"Okay, I get the surrendering part, but why not give Loki to them? I mean, it would give you time to raise your defences and shit. And it's not like the Chitauri would use Loki to attack your realm. They seem to hate him and would probably imprison him."

"You have no idea how barbaric this species is," Thor rumbled darkly. "They are a cruel race, all linked together mentally and fight dishonestly. And if you are a foe, their ways of punishment is considered to be disturbing and tortures of excruciating agony. A fate worst than death."

Tony took a slow sip, pushing back the images from when he first woke up in the cave in Afghanistan. "What's worst than death?"

"A mental death," a quiet voice chimed in, the tall figure stood in the doorway. His pale, slick fingers trailed off the door hinge as he ventures into the room. "Imagine having something hot, like a flame, penetrating into your mind with thoughts of despair, self-destruction, loneliness, suicide and regrets. Oh, the many regrets of ever leaving your good path into one full of darkness and pain. You feel yourself become insane from your thoughts, because you know no one is coming for you because you're trapped, alone in a void of nothingness." Loki let his eyes bore into Tony's, green eyes turning cold and emotionless. "And that's just your mind."

The billionaire swallowed thickly, images of his own tortures flicking through his mind. He considered his torturers to be the worst type of people and beings. But the Chitauri sound even more vicious; too malicious for his taste. And since New York he hopes to never see one of them ever again if he can help it. 

Tony drank the rest of his glass before pouring more as he absently spoke. "Do we know who's in charge of the Chitauri? I presume since Loki is now an enemy someone else has to be calling the shots."

"I do not know, but surely you must know, brother," Thor said as he turned to Loki.

"I am not your brother!" Loki quickly hissed before composing himself. He glanced in Tony's direction, who was reading the label of the Jack Daniels in his hand. Loki's lips twitched, not amused by the billionaire's low amount of seriousness. "His name is the Other."

The billionaire's head snapped up, smirking. "The Other? What kind of crappy name is that?"

Loki's lips tightened. "The one he goes by. Despite his name, he has powerful abilities, and the methods of causing pain to his victim. He has no conscience, no remorse and he will help his master to do his biding."

"Wait, master? I thought the Other was calling the shots?"

"I do not know what you mean by 'calling the shots'...but there is somebody higher up than him. He was the one who gave me the Sceptre and gave the order to retrieve the Tesseract. Though, I never met him, nor never found out his name."

"So, the unknown figure is like a King and the Other is the Captain of the Army." Tony summarised.

The Mischief God pursed his lips. "I suppose if you put it like that. But the unknown figure holds uncontrollable power no one can hood to contain. He is a dangerous foe and I deeply regret coming here."

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "And why do you?"

Loki's gaze slipped to Tony. "Because I fear he will be coming to Earth. And if he does, this realm will be torn apart."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Silence was eerie after Loki's proclamation; causing tension to aspire into the atmosphere. The trio were all internally conflicted, but covered it up from leaking it to the others present in the room. The God of Thunder was wary, slightly apprehensive about the idea of facing an new foe he has never heard of. The God of Mischief was holding his pure terror under many layers of his cold, calm demeanour. The billionaire genius was holding his class in his hands, staring thoughtfully into his drink. If what Loki was rue, and there was a chance of something bigger than the Chitauri coming to Earth, they needed help.

Desperately.

"Thor, buddy, if what Loki is saying true, then we need to bring in more help," Tony stated. "I know you said you don't want them involved, and I cannot believe I'm saying this, but we need to contact S.H.I.E.L.D."

Thor shook his head. "I will not let S.H.I.E.L.D know about my brother," both of them ignored Loki's whisper "not your brother" and the blonde continued, "because they still see him as an criminal and lock him up before any of us can explain. I will not let Director Fury near Loki."

"Well, it's either that or you admit defeat already because we are not able to gain any more help to this shitty apocalypse!" The billionaire snapped, losing his temper a little.

Thor, to his credit, did look down sheepishly. "My apologies, but I fear the tortures Fury would conduct if he manages to capture my brother. I will not let someone take Loki ever again. I promise this, brother." Thor directed that last part to the raven-haired God.

Loki rolled his eyes. He waved his hand in, somewhat, Tony's direction. "Anthony is correct. Listen, Thor, before you reject my opinion. The Chitauri was a small fleet when I started the invasion, yes, but it still caused death and destruction to this civilisation. If that small fleet can cause that amount of destruction and disorder, what can the entire Chitauri army and the Other accomplish?"

Tony's eyes widened a little when he heard this comment. If what New York and the Avengers faced last time was a small fleet, how the hell were they going to defend Earth and win? Tony remembered when he threatened Loki, saying that if the world ends the Avengers would avenge it. But how could they avenge it when they're more likely to be dead? The Avengers were called the Earth's mightiest heroes, yet if they're killed the planet is doomed. And so is the rest of the universe.

"Shit", the billionaire hissed quietly gaining the attention if the two Gods in the room. "So, basically, we're all doomed."

Loki raised an eyebrow and laughed humourlessly. "And I thought the great Anthony Stark didn't admit defeat."

"Well, when facing an apocalypse I have to be realistic," Tony snapped, glaring at the smirking God. 

Loki just chuckled in response as the billionaire removed himself from his bar, drink left abandoned on the counter. Now wasn't the time fro him to get drunk and hopefully not think about his heart ache. Thor and Loki were distracting him so he wasn't thinking about his ex-girlfriend. He ignored the fact that he was going to propose to her in three days.

Tony, now feeling suddenly deflated, made his way over to his couch and sank into it, closing his eyes as he exhaled slowly. Just once- just once- he wanted some peace in his life. If it wasn't aliens, it was Asgardian Gods. If it wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D, it was his own damn mind. But how do you find some peace from your own mind? It's blatantly impossible, Tony thought wryly with a small smile.

The sky was black, the sun setting without Tony's acknowledgement. This frustrated the billionaire; another night without his Pepper lying beside him in bed. His bed must be cold- untouched by the absent of bodies to keep it warm. He briefly wondered if he would ever sleep in the bed again, knowing that no one would sneak under the covers in the middle of the night and cuddle into him in his sleep. Pepper tried that tactic every time- and every time she'd failed to keep him asleep. Even if he was truly asleep in the first place.

Drumming his fingers along the armrest of the couch, Tony pursed his lips as he stared out of the glass wall. If there actually was an global invasion about to happen anytime soon, he knew he wouldn't have this view for much longer. He could feel his self-destructive side talking to him in the back of his mind, telling him he would feel okay and not about to fall apart if he had a drink. But he didn't want to do that in front of the two Gods; he didn't want to show his vulnerability yet again like the night before.

Last night was a mistake. And he's hoping they would forget it quickly.

Maybe he should stalk back down the elevator and hermit inside his private lab. He can try to isolate himself from the world's problems. He wanted to keep himself away and to use his remaining days or months as he pleased. However, it wasn't in his nature to avoid near-impossible situations. It's going to be his downfall when he cannot stay away from dangerous circumstances. 

"When are the others coming?" Thor suddenly questioned, disturbing the peaceful silence.

Tony rubbed his eyes as he spoke. "Well, last time I checked Natasha is on a mission along with Steve in England. Something about HYDRA. Um, Bruce is in the R and D levels, trying to find a cure even though I'm sure it's impossible. Keeps him busy though. And lastly, I chucked birdbrain out of my tower this morning."

Loki quirked an eyebrow as Thor spoke, bewildered. "You forced him out of your home?"

Tony grimaced as he thought back to this morning. "He said some things; I didn't like it and told him to never return. But knowing him  he's probably circulating round in my vents. He's sneaky like that."

"So he could be reporting this all to the eye-patch man?" Loki chimed in.

"Who? Fury?" Tony stated. He shook his head. "I wouldn't let him near you."

"Are you concerned about my well-being, Anthony?" Loki drawled, voice full of sarcasm.

"I merely hate it when people touch my stuff. Especially when I don't give permission." Tony snapped back, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"And here I thought you couldn't get anymore pestilent," Loki muttered, only Thor hearing with his enhanced senses.

"Quiet, brother," Thor hissed, ignoring the glare Loki was giving him. "If you continue like this Stark might actually consider telling S.H.I.E.L.D about you being here."

Loki scoffed. "I doubt he would. He doesn't like people taking his 'stuff', remember?"

"Touch, I said touch," Tony corrected absently as he stared out the window. 

Loki glanced at the slightly distorted human before returning his gaze to the blonde who will never give up naming him brother. "Technicalities. Anyway, I doubt Anthony will call S.H.I.E.L.D. They've lied to you and the rest of your team. I do not see any one of you running to Fury for help anytime soon."

Thor grunted. "I beg to differ."

Loki grinned slyly. "Begging is something you'll be doing if I am captured by that foolish mortal. Idiotic; thinking he can just act with arrogance and get whatever he desires."

"Preaching to the choir, Sister," Tony said halfheartedly, sluggishly holding up his hand in Loki's direction. Said God subtly glared at the billionaire, not knowing the exact translation of the saying but knowing he was mocking him.

"Why would I preach to this choir?" Thor asked, perplexed.

Tony sighed, annoyed. "It's a saying, Barbie. Use the internet or something to define it."

Thor quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "The internet?"

"Jesus Christ," the billionaire moaned. "You've been on this realm for a few years now and you're telling me you haven't heard of the internet? What about computers, Wi-Fi, broadband? Nothing?"

Thor only shook his head in shame. "I never used my time on this realm to sought out the advancements already developing here. It is different to Asgard."

"I sure hope so," Tony drawled, knowing he wouldn't want some old, cranky King telling him what to do. He was his own man, and he didn't need someone to order him about. He gets that enough from Fury. He pointed a finger at Loki. "I hope you know at least something about technology."

The God of Mischief tilted his head. "Immensely. Your mortal technology, specifically yours, are considered to be exceptionally close to magic and the way Yggdrasil produces and calibrates its life source."

"So, you're saying despite us humans stating magic as fictional, we have found it?" Tony asked slowly, breath hitched in disbelief as he let this thought process through his mind.

Loki's lips tugged a little at the edges. "Well, not true magic per se, but close enough to be considered a raw type of it."

"Whoa," the billionaire muttered to himself, fingers interlocking with each digit as he drilled this statement into his head. If he- Tony freaking Stark- have somehow discovered something which was considered fantasy and fake on this planet and made it into a reality he can just think of the publicity he'd gain. He can imagine the long nights he would have to pull if he wanted to learn the makings and technology involving magic. Plus, he can see Director Fury biting him in the ass when he starts using the magical-fused weaponary. 

"...and we've lost the human," Loki muttered as he eyed the thinking human at the edge of his vision. Internally, the Mischief God glared at the mortal. All his life he's been ignored; always being kept in the background, locked up in the golden palace whenever possible, always second-best to Thor, the Golden Prince of Asgard. And even though he tried to take over Midgard, he still hasn't got the attention and credit he deserves. After all, he wasn't in complete control or, in fact, sane when he tried to conquer the mortal realm. 

He looked pointedly at the Thunder God. "You want us to cooperate with this human, even though he's clearly ignoring us? Have you lost your mind?"

"Do not insult me; it's childish and must unbecoming," Thor thundered. "I have decided to come here because Stark has the resources and connections to keep us, specifically you, safe from harm. Besides, the rest of the Avengers habitat here on rest. If needed, they can all be together in case of threats."

"You just want to be close to your new friends, " Loki quipped as he rolled his eyes.

"No," Thor snapped quickly. "I just want to be cautious. If I need to be here to protect you from foes and danger then I will be. Just at least try to get along. We rely heavily on the others to accept this circumstance, and it isn't going to be easy as you tried to conquer their realm before."

Loki scoffed. "I wouldn't be surprised if they killed me on sight. Well, try to," he suddenly smirked, "you know how resilient Gods are."

Thor rolled his own eyes. "Be that as it may, humans are notorious for their stubbornness."

"And Gods are notorious for their arrogance," Loki retorted, pointedly glaring at the blonde man. 

"You know that was the past," the Thunder God dismissed. "I have grown since then."

Loki's smile was bitter. "Yes. But by how much?"

Thor didn't have the decency to reply.

~×~

"When were you going to tell me Loki is currently staying in this tower?" 

Tony, startled by the sudden feminine voice, jumped up from his seat on the couch and swerved as he stood up to see the redhead, Natasha Romanoff, standing two steps from the doorway, arms crossed and sternly looking at him. The billionaire gulped, knowing he didn't have the energy to deal with the assassin but knowing she won't leave him alone until he sees reason. Well, help him to see reason as he never seems to see it anyway.

"Well?" Natasha snapped, eye narrowing dangerously at the genius. A woman with narrowed eyes is never a good thing. And a woman with narrowed eyes and the skills to snap his neck in a million ways with an tendency to shoot before questioning is even more dangerous. 

Dang, where was Thor when you needed him?

"Well, you see, it's an funny story," Tony started with heavy hesitation.

She quirked an eyebrow, unfolding her arms and placing a hand on her hip. "And how does it start? Did Loki use a magical unicorn to fly here and try to take over?"

"Close," the billionaire joked. "In fact, he came here through the BiFrost I think with Thor. Apparently, their home realm is being attacked and they needed refuge. They turned up unannounced. Trust me; if I knew they were coming here I would've planned a welcoming party."

Natasha was unamused. "You haven't contacted S.H.I.E.L.D because..?"

Tony shrugged as he stared absently out the window. "Thor wanted you lot out of the way. I wanted to call you and try to negotiate terms involving Loki. He has information we need."

The redhead cocked her hip to the left. "What information?"

"Impending doom, invincible foes, univeral-destruction. You know, the ususal," Tony said candidly.

"You trust him." Natasha stated instead of questioning. She can see that he truly does.

Tony bit his bottom lip. "I do. But is that bad? I mean, he wouldn't have any reason to lie to us, plus he's the one being hunted, not us this time around."

"Stark," Natasha warned, "do you really think this guy could ever have good intentions? He's only telling you this for his own gain."

"But what does he gain from this? It's not like he'll use his information when he faces the Chitauri." 

The red-haired woman froze, tensing. Flashbacks of the Battle of New York entering her mind as she stilled. "Oh?"

The billionaire nodded his head. "Loki says they'll come after him soon as he failed to do what they wanted him to do. They're attacking Asgard as we speak. Thor can vouch for that."

Natasha sighs as she considers her options. She quickly makes up her mind. "Fine. I won't tell S.H.I.E.L.D about Loki. But if Fury finds out I won't take the blame. It's all on you."

"I'll get the blame anyway. Might as well go for the whole nine yards," Tony said with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm only doing this because Thor requested it. And, it keeps my tower nice and clean."

The redhead glanced at the broken remains of the Vodka bottle still on the floor. He saw, "Well, cleaner than it already is."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll keep quiet. Cannot say the same about Clint, though," and with that she left the room, leaving an slightly helpless feeling billionaire.

How the hell was he supposed to tell the archer without him blowing a gasket? Compared to Clint, Natasha would look like a cute newborn kitten when the archer finds out about the God of Mischief staying in the same building as him. Tony wouldn't be surprised if he saw a bloody carcass in the morning after. And a likely second when Thor finds out his brother's murderer.

The billionaire genius sighed with exasperation as he let his legs buckle from underneath him. His back hit the sofa and slid down onto the florr, shoulders slumped. With the break-up with Pepper, the arrival of Thor and Earth's number one enemy, and the awareness of having no weapons at his disposal, Tony can only think of one thing as he let his head fall into his hands.

Fuck me...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Loki wasn't overly joyous about living in the same resident as his old enemies; that was obviously clear as he avoided conversations and the presence of Natasha and Thor. Though he did allow to be in the same room as Thor, he did ignore the Thunder God if he tried to speak to him. Surprisingly, he did allow to be nearte billionaire for a full ten minutes before Natasha entered the room. Tony didn't like the way Loki was acting, especially around him. He knew Loki was plotting and he hated it when he didn't have a clue what the Mischief God was plotting. He just hopes it didn't involve his dead carcass amd the death of the world.

He still needed to update JAVIS's security protocol so villainous Gods couldn't sneak their way into his tower.

The first fight about Loki literally happened about twenty minutes later. Clint was at the front door of Stark Tower, demanding entry through JARVIS. Of course, Tony didn't want birdbrain back in his tower, and add the fact that the God who'd previously brainwashed him was in the building was another reason he shouldnt be allowed to use the elevator. Without a convincing lie to make Hawk-Eye leave, Tony grudgingly let Clint use the lift and internally prepared forthe slaughter he was about to witness. It was the most awkward and silent elevator ride in his entire life.

When the door dinged, he waited with batted breath as the door open and when he didn't hear any signs of battle, he cautiously left the lift. But it was short-lived as Clint turned and started to yell at Tony for letting Loki stay here. Now, Tony didn't know how Clint knew, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

In the admist of their shouting, none of them noticed as Thor came stomping into the room, Mjölnir ready in a stance to attack any type of battle. Tony was too busy glaring as the archer accursed him of sleeping with the enemy and conspiring with Asgardian nutcases. The billionaire was this close to summoning JAVIS to deploy a suit when Clint readied his bow and pointed it at his arc reactor in his chest. Despaired, the billionaire remembered destroying all of his suits for Pepper. Damm that woman and her invisible ability to continue ruining his life when she wasn't even around anymore.

Dang, where was Thor when you needed him?

Thirteen mimutes later, Thor and Clint were still fighting vocally. Originally, they fought physically but as Tony didn't want his tower crumbled to a heap of rumble, everyone convinced Thor to drop his hammer. Clint, on the other hand, still held onto his bow, despite having no arrow in it. No one wanted to even try to remove it from him. He looked like he was going to kill the next person who even looked in the wrong way at him. And Tony didn't want to be that guy.

The redhead woman leaned down and whispered in Tony's ear. "If they started to fight, who do you think would win?"

"Thor, definitely," Tony said immediately. "He has the Hammer of Wrath, while Clint has a little bow and arrow. And who even uses bow and arrows? Isn't it a little too medieval for the modern world?"

Natasha hummed. "He is from the Viking Age. Thor is more medieval than a bow and arrow."

Tony grinned. "Literally."

Tony returned his attention to the yelling pair as he dully watched for a moment. They were screaming the same things over and over- Clint was yelling to Thor about letting his deranged brother to stay here and Thor was defending his said deranged brother. Tony would've been laughing if he wasn't afraid Clint would strike him. Without his suit, Tony was weak and a liability. Just like Clint said.

The billionaire looked out the corner of his eye at the raven-haired God, noticing the small smirk of satisfaction and amusement crawling across the ivory skin. Tony observed the paleness of the God of Mischief's face, so pristine as a fragile doll. So delicate...

Abruptly, a hand clapping on his shoulder brought Tony out of his forbidden thoughts and snapped his head up to see Natasha smirking down at his form. Hiding the rising blush, the billionaire moved his head towards the arguing couple, swallowing thickly as he pushed down on the desire. He knew what this was. But he didn't want to feel it. He was on the edge of wanting a rebound, and he'll be damned if he sleeps with someone else days after Pepper leaves him.

Plus, he was also the enemy.

He ignored the fact he was going to propose to the strawberry-blonde haired woman whom he loved.

The assassin released her hold from the billionaire's relaxed form and arched her eyebrow subtly in the direction of the smug-looking raven-haired Mischief God. The God's lips were pulled into a small smirk before pursing in thought as his eyebrows furrowed suddenly on his face. The redhead observed him for a few minutes before deciding Loki was currently harmless, and was in fact enjoying watching the two fighting members.

Tony sighed, dragging an hand down his face. An hangover drilling into his head and the shouting from the arguing pair was making it this close to the billionaire snapping, and he knew he was only seconds away from losing his calm and collected façade. Somehow, the Mischief God knew this when his smirk shrunk and was replaced with a frown.

"...I cannot believe you want us, all of us, to live in the same house as that psychopath!" Clint snapped, outraged. 

"It's a tower, asshole..." Tony murmured under his breath, no one hearing him he'd thought. 

The slight twitch of the Mischief God's head was the only response no one else noticed.

"My brother is not ill in mind. His actions might be obnoxious, yes, but his sanity is safe." Thor argued, glaring his blue eyes at the archer.

Clint snorted. "I know many people, thousands, who would disagree with you there. And I bet the people in your home agree wholeheartedly."

Thor's face darkened, making Clint barely hide the flinch he felt. "Do not, I repeat, do not insult my home realm and its beauties. Your realm might have faults but do not compare them to someone of Asgard."

"Ah, but he is not of Asgard," Tony interjected, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "I've read up the myths and it says Loki isn't from Asgard, biologically. They say he's from Jotunheim. Ergo, he's Jotun."

Loki froze upon hearing the dreaded word. Sharply inhaling, he tightly closed his eyes and discreetly turned his back to the bystanders clearly staring at him. He didn't want to be in the open- he didn't want to be on show. Especially in front of his former foes.

Thor turned to sternly glare at the billionaire. "He might not be from Asgard originally, but he is of Asgard." 

"Asgard my ass," Tony spat, standing up from the couch and crossing his arms defiantly. "He cannot be Asgardian if he's not from the freaking realm! Stop calling him it if he's not from the place."

Surprised by the abrupt response, Thor stammered uncharacteristic. It took a few long seconds for him to compose himself. "What are you so infuriated by? Loki has nothing to do with you."

"Ah, but there's something I've been thinking," the billionaire said, smiling wryly. "It might not have anything to do with me, but I'm sure as hell it has something to do with the population. Loki, the loveable God that he is, attacked New York, this planet and we defended it. By his attack, he should be Earth's prisoner, but Fury allowed you to take him back to Asgard for his punishment. And not even three months has gone and you're coming here with him on a leash."

Loki's head whirled to glare at Tony; the billionaire oblivious to it as he continued. "By our right, he should've been locked up for an eternity. Yet, he's back on the planet he's been forbidden to ever enter."

"But-"

"But nothing. Get your head out of your arse Blondie, and grow up! Nobody here cares about you, your fucking authority or your shitty father. You might be a Prince on Asgard- but here, you're part of a team and nothing else. Now, if anybody needs me I'll be in the lab."

With hardly concealed anger, Tony stormed out of the room and slammed his palm on the elevator button to the private lab level. Only his fingerprints could allow him access to the lab. He should remove Pepper's access pretty soon.

The remaining occupants in the living room stared at the door for a long moment. The general atmosphere was tensed; most of the occupants feeling stunned by the displayed anger, but also shocked by the unusual show of snapped emotions. Tony Stark was known for acting cocky, arrogant and having near enough no emotions whatsoever. This little snippet of out of control explosion was just a weakness Loki could use for his own advantage. Yet, he didn't think of it. 

And if he did, he paid no mind to it.  

The archer snarled viciously as he once again turned to the blonde God. "If you think that your deranged brother will have a pleasant stay you have another thing coming."

Thor felt his fingers curl into a fist, his other hand itching to pick up his hammer. "Harm him, and you will find yourself off-duty from your status."

"Are you threatening me?!" Clint sneered, losing his temper a little bit more.

"I'm making a promise," Thor quipped sternly, eye twitching. And it was a promise he will never break. In the past, he's made promises and proclamations and many of them he has managed to break. In his own arrogance he's been tainted and blind from his repercussions and previous actions and their results.

The archer glared at the blonde, determined to damage or harm the near-invincible being in front of him with his bow. His arm muscles clenched, warning him he was about to lunge at the God. But a hand on his shoulder startled him, whipping his face to meet disguised eyes.

Natasha shook her head when she saw she'd caught Clint's attention and, with rigidity, she removed his bow from his tensed fingers. 

"Do you really want to start a fight? Are you that idiotic? He's immortal; you're less durable than him." She quietly hissed into his ear.

Clint's mouth twitched. "Doesn't mean I cannot incapacitate him."

"I'm sure you'd try," the redhead retorted, smirking.

Clint grimaced when he felt her sharp nails piercing through his outfit and lightly scratched his skin. It was one of the redhead's methods in distracting him from his instinct to attack. In the past, Natasha has done this many times so he wouldn't do something he can't take back or win. She was the only one who had this ability over him. It was a comfort and a displeasure.

"Let's go," the redhead whispered gently into his ear and he nodded as she started to steer him out of the room. She knew how he felt of Loki being in the same place he lives, the same place which he sleeps peacefully in. Maybe it's time for him to find somewhere else.

The two S.H.I.E.L.D agents left the room, one stiff while the other glaring at the raven-haired being which caused the former's distress. The being in question didn't react to the look he was receiving, only having eyes on the Thunder God and his former brother. How odd that sounded to him. How bitter.

"Really?" Loki's voice suddenly spoke in the silent room, filled with doubt and prejudice. "And will this promise end up being null and void when you see fit? You forget, Thor, that I've been living in your home for the last millenium and previous actions dictate otherwise."

"I have grown since then," Thor responded, back straightening to give clear warning for Loki to stop his accusations. The Mischief God didn't heed it.

Loki smirked, green eyes twinkling with menace. "Yes; but by how much?"

Thor didn't reply. He didn't have an answer.

"You say you've grown," the raven-haired God continued. "You say you're now worthy of being King of Asgard. You say you are no longer that little boy Laufey proclaimed you to be. By the Nine Realms, you still are that little boy! You are still blind to your ignorance and arrogance. Expectations of being worship in all of the realms have only surrounded you in dangerous pride."

"I had no idea you held this opinion of me," Thor admitted, voice hollow.

Loki grinned, cold. "You had no idea whenever it concerned me. No idea what I felt whenever you ignored me, belittled me, demeaned me right in front of you, your friends and the rest of Asgard. I suppressed my misgivings about you and never outingly said anything which you didn't want to hear unless necessary. Remember when we entered Jotunheim to get revenge on the Frost Giants for disturbing your coronation? I deemed it necessary to intervene to avoid war but you casted me aside and I knew I'd had enough. I knew you weren't ready to rule. And so did Odin."

"Father no longer agrees," Thor argues. "He exiled me so I can learn my lesson. Just like your punishment for your childish desires and wants."

"Why, you're too naïve to notice the old fool's true intentions. Odin only wants me locked away because he knows what I can do! He knows I have powerful magic running through my entire being and he's scared I'll take the throne. The only reason he's on your side is because if he dies and you're not able to claim the throne the burden of it befalls to me. And he hates the chaos I could possibly cause if that happens."

"But the All-Father would ne-"

"Pompous, gullible fool," Loki spat, mirthed. "The All-Father lies, Thor. He kills and annihilate his enemies if they so much as twitch in the wrong direction. He fears what he cannot control. You call me the Silvertongue; yet he is the one who can spin a lie without remorse."

Thor didn't reply to the God of Mischief; he couldn't find the words to answer his former brother. Loki was always the one who had a way with words while Thor was more about using brute force. He was a great warrior, no one else can disagree with that, but it was questioned, specifically recently, on whether or not he was able to reign as the new King of the Eternal Realm.

"I have grown," Thor repeated, redundant.

"I repeat myself," Loki said, irked. "Yes; but by how much?"

Loki moved his legs to direct himself out of the living room, planning to go back in his current chambers. A hand on his upper arm stopped him, catching him off-guard. Slowly, he faced the upset face of Thor.

"Is there no hope for us, Loki? Please, tell me there's a way to get back the way we used to be." Thor pleaded, blue eyes wide with desperation.

Loki sighed, looking down. Stop trying to make me feel bad, Thor!

"You already know the answer," Loki murmured before sliding the hand off his upper arm and left the room. He didn't look back.

Thor sighed, depressed covered and coiled with anguish and despair. How can he ever get his brother's trust and relationship back? He feels so lonely without his Silvertongue brother right by his side all of the time. He never took notice but now he knows how much he's taken granted of Loki and his former brother's ability. The mortal saying 'you don't know what you have until you lose it' flitted in the Thunder God's mind as he left the room, picking up Mjölnir in an clenched fist.

Natasha observed the stiff figure of the blonde Prince as he stomped down the hallway. The redhead smirked when she thought of a certain billionaire and a God of Mischief.

Things are about to become interesting, she thought with an smug grin


End file.
